russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Magic 89.9 Throwback Music Library
'Friday Madness' 80's (1980-1989) *''Growing Up'' - Gary Valenciano *''Don't Know What to Say (Don't Know What to Do)'' - Ric Segreto *''You Made Me Live Again'' - Janet Basco *''Loving You'' - Ric Segreto *''Hindi Magbabago'' - Randy Santiago *''Babaero'' - Randy Santiago *''Till I Met You'' - Kuh Ledesma *''You Got Me Working'' - Gary Valenciano *''Mula Noon, Hanggang Ngayon'' - Lea Salonga *''When I Met You'' - APO Hiking Society *''Bakit Labis Kitang Mahal'' - Lea Salonga *''Maghihintay Sa'yo'' - Dingdong Avanzado *''So It's You'' - Raymond Lauchengco *''Farewell'' - Raymond Lauchengco *''I Need You Back'' - Raymond Laughengco *''Mambobola'' - Zsa Zsa Padilla *''Kaibigan'' - APO Hiking Society *''Kung Maibabalik Ko Lang'' - Regine Velasquez *''Hang On'' - Gary Valenciano *''Pumapatak ang Ulan'' - APO Hiking Society *''Tatlong Bente Singko'' - Dingdong Avanzado *''Mr. Disco'' - Ella del Rosario *''Reaching Out'' - Gary Valenciano *''Mahirap Magmahal Ng Syota Ng Iba'' - APO Hiking Society *''Be My Lady'' - Martin Nievera *''Panalangin'' - APO Hiking Society *''Dito Sa Puso Ko'' - Ogie Alcasid *''Batang-Bata Ka Pa'' - APO Hiking Society *''That's Why'' - Gary Valenciano *''Princesa'' - APO Hiking Society *''Urong Sulong'' - Regine Velasquez *''Ewan'' - APO Hiking Society *''You Are to Me'' - Martin Nievera *''Magdalena'' - Freddie Aguilar *''Estudyante Blues'' - Freddie Aguilar *''Doo Bidoo'' - APO Hiking Society *''Hotshots'' - Gary Valenciano *''Salawikain'' - APO Hiking Society *''Points of View'' - Joey Albert and Pops Fernandez *''American Junk'' - APO Hiking Society *''Each Day with You'' - Martin Nievera *''Can't Find No Reason'' - Louie Heredia *''Yakap Sa Dilim'' - APO Hiking Society *''Peksman'' - Ogie Alcasid *''Kumot at Unan'' - APO Hiking Society *''Please Don't Throw My Love Away'' - Martin Nievera *''Awit ng Barkada'' - APO Hiking Society *''Betty's In Bed'' - Gary Valenciano *''Bawat Bata'' - APO Hiking Socety *''Gusto Kita'' - Gino Padilla *''Working Girls'' - Chona Cruz *''Paano'' - Gary Valenciano *'Di Bale Na Lang - Gary Valenciano *''I've Fallen For You'' - Jamie Rivera *''Ikaw Ang Lahat Sa Akin'' - Martin Nievera *''Enveloped Ideas'' - The Dawn *'Wag Mo Na Sanang Isipin - Gary Valenciano *''Nandito Ako'' - Ogie Alcasid *''Sayang Na Sayang'' - Manilyn Reynes *'Di Na Natuto - Gary Valenciano *''I'm Feeling Sexy Tonight'' - Chona Cruz *''I Can't Deny'' - Neocolours *''Tuyo Na'ng Damdamin'' - APO Hiking Society *''Sana Maulit Muli'' - Gary Valenciano *''Hold On'' - Neocolours *''Blue Jeans'' - APO Hiking Society *''Anna'' - APO Hiking Society *''Take Me Out Of The Dark'' - Gary Valenciano *''Mr. Disco'' - Manilyn Reynes *''Say You'll Never Go'' - Neocolours *''Let The Love Begin'' - Gino Padilla and Janet Basco *''You've Got The Power'' - Juan Miguel Salvador, Gino Padilla and Randy Santiago *''Heto Na Naman'' - Gary Valenciano *''Mr. Kupido'' - Rachel Alejandro *''Friend Of Mine'' - Odette Quesada *''Salamat'' - The Dawn *''Each Passing Night'' - Gary Valenciano and Regine Velasquez *''Letting Go'' - Gary Valenciano *''Feel Na Feel'' - Manilyn Reynes *''Mahal Na Mahal Ko Siya'' - Gary Valenciano Foreign (1980-1989) *''Tarzan Boy'' - Baltimora *''If You Like Pina Coladas'' - Jimmy Buffett *''Eye of the Tiger'' - Survivor *''Don't Talk to Strangers'' - Rick Springfield *''Ever Since the World Began'' - Survivor *''Islands in the Stream'' - Kenny Rogers and Dolly Parton *''Rock With You'' - Michael Jackson *''Kiss (song)'' - Prince *''What Do We Mean To Each Other'' - Sergio Mendes *''Beat It'' - Michael Jackson *''Breakout'' - Swing Out Sisters *''You Take My Breath Away'' - Rex Smith *''Take My Breath Away'' - Berlin *''Forever'' - Rex Smith *''She's Out of My Life'' - Michael Jackson *''Rainbow's End'' - Sergio Mendes *''Billie Jean'' - Michael Jackson *''Six, Two, Eight'' - Europe *''Last Thing On My Mind'' - Arthur Baker and the Backbeat Disciples *''The Final Countdown'' - Europe *''Rico Mambo'' - The Breakfast Club *''Every Breath You Take'' - The Police *''True'' - Spandau Ballet *''P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing)'' - Michael Jackson *''What Do We Mean To Each Other'' - Sergio Mendes *''Thriller'' - Michael Jackson *''Gold'' - Spandau Ballet *''Human Nature'' - Michael Jackson *''I Can Dream About You'' - Dan Hartman *''Waiting Game'' - Swing Out Sisters *''I Just Can't Stop Loving You'' - Michael Jackson *''Sahara Nights'' - F.R. David *''Bad'' - Michael Jackson *''You Can Do Magic'' - America *''The Way You Make Me Feel'' - Michael Jackson *''You Keep Me Hangin' On'' - Kim Wilde *''I Just Called to Say I Love You'' - Stevie Wonder *''Smooth Criminal'' - Michael Jackson *''Especially for You'' - Kylie Minogue and Jason Donovan *''Cross My Heart'' - Everything But The Girl *''People are People'' - Depeche Mode *''Caribbean Queen'' - Billy Ocean *''Crazy'' - Icehouse *''Everyday Is Like Sunday'' - Morissey *''Love Changes (Everything)'' - Climie Fisher *''Lifeline'' - Spandau Ballet *''I'm So Excited'' - The Pointer Sisters *''Forever Young'' - Alphaville *''Here Comes The Rain Again'' - Eurythmics *''Bad Boys'' - Miami Sound Machine *''Bringing Home The Ashes'' - The Wild Swans *''Whirlpool Heart'' - The Wild Swans *''Let Me In'' - Mike Francis *''Broken Land'' - The Adventure *''Confession'' - The Colourfield *''Round and Round'' - Spandau Ballet *''Holiday'' - Madonna *''Eyes Without A Face'' - Billy Idol *''Sexy Girl'' - Glenn Frey *''Suddenly Back To Me'' - Mike Francis *''The Model'' - Kraftwerk *''The Heat Is On'' - Glenn Frey *''Opposite do Attract'' - All Sports *''Band The Worst Year Of My Life'' - The Wild Swans *''What I Like About You'' - Lillix *''Sunglasses at Night'' - Corey Hart *''Like a Virgin'' - Madonna *''Babe'' - Styx *''Together in Electric Dreams'' - Philip Oakey & Giorgio Moroder *''Don't Let It End'' - Styx *''Just Can't Get Enough'' - Depeche Mode *''The Best of Times'' - Styx *''The More You Live'' - A Flock Of Seagul *''My Sharona'' - The Knack *''I Ran (So Far Away)'' - A Flock of Seagulls *''First Time'' - Styx *''Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go'' - Wham! *''Mr. Roboto'' - Styx *''Crazy for You'' - Madonna *''Shake It Up'' - Cars *''Into the Groove'' - Madonna *''Freedom'' - Wham! *''Dress You Up'' - Madonna *''Don't Do It'' - New Order *''Open Your Heart'' - Madonna *''Bizarre Love Triangle'' - New Order *''Wishful Thinking'' - China Crisis *''Don't You (Forget About Me)'' - Simple Minds *''Boys Don't Cry'' - The Cure *''A Question of Lust'' - Depeche Mode *''Route 66'' - Depeche Mode *''Behind The Wheel'' - Depeche Mode *''Down Under'' - Men at Work *''It's a Miracle'' - Culture Club *''Who Can It Be Now?'' - Men at Work *''Like a Prayer'' - Madonna *''Transfer Affection'' - A Flock of Seagulls *''Cherish'' - Madonna *''Never Gonna Let You Go'' - Sergio Mendes *''Through the Fire'' - Chaka Khan *''Ocean Deep'' - Cliff Richard *''Suddenly'' - Olivia Newton-John and Cliff Richard *''Foolish Heart'' - Steve Perry *''Could've Been'' - Tiffany *''I Just Don't Have the Heart'' - Cliff Richard *''Honesty'' - Billy Joel *''I Am What I Am'' - Gloria Gaynor *''Just the Way You Are'' - Billy Joel *''Knife'' - Rockwell *''Uptown Girl'' - Billy Joel *''Life In A Northern Town'' - The Dream Academy *''1963'' - New Order *''It's Still Rock and Roll to Me'' - Billy Joel *''Love Shack'' - B52's *''Shake Body Dancer'' - Magic Fire *''American Soviet'' - CCCP *''Blue Monday'' - New Order *''Sometimes a Fantasy'' - Billy Joel *''Somebody's Watching Me'' - Rockwell *''Just Got Lucky'' - JoBoxers *''If You're Not Here (By My Side)'' - Menudo *''Shouldn't Have to Be Like That'' - Fra Lippo Lippi *''Forget Me Nots'' - Patrice Rushen *''Later'' - Fra Lippo Lippi *''You Got It All'' - The Jets *''High Energy'' - Evelyn Thomas *''Make It Real'' - The Jets *''The Distance Between Us'' - Fra Lippo Lippi *''A Night to Remember'' - Shalamar *''Everytime I See You'' - Fra Lippo Lippi *''After the Love Has Gone'' - Earth, Wind and Fire *''Somewhere In My Heart'' - Aztec Camera *''Mirda Rock'' - Reggie Griffin and Technofunk *''Every Now and Then'' - Earth, Wind and Fire *''Never Surrender'' - Corey Hart *''Let's Groove'' - Earth, Wind and Fire *''Light and Shade'' - Fra Lippo Lippi *''Cool It Now'' - New Edition *''Angel'' - Fra Lippo Lippi *''Feels Like Heaven'' - Fiction Factory *''Eye in the Sky'' - Alan Parsons Project *''Beauty and Madness'' - Fra Lippo Lippi *''Every Little Step'' - Bobby Brown *''I Think We're Alone Now'' - Tiffany *''Rock Wit'cha'' - Bobby Brown *''Walk the Dinosaur'' - Was (Not Was) *''Careless Whister'' - Wham! feat. George Michael *''Jump'' - Van Hallen *''Keep on Loving You'' - Reo Speedwagon *''You Got It (The Right Stuff)'' - New Kids on the Block *''Sharing the Night'' - Dr. Hook *''Please Don't Go Girl'' - New Kids on the Block *''In My Dreams'' - Reo Speedwagon *''Blue Kiss'' - Jane WIedlin *''Can't Fight This Feeling'' - Reo Speedwagon *''Electric Youth'' - Debbie Gibson *''Shout'' - Tears for Tears *''We Are the World'' - USA for Africa *''Out of the Blue'' - Debbie Gibson *''Turn Back the Clock'' - Johnny Hates Jazz *''Africa'' - Toto *''Hard to Say I'm Sorry'' - Chicago *''Easy'' - Commodores *''Lea'' - Toto *''Staw Awake'' - Ronnie Laws *''Upside Down'' - Two Minds Crack *''Repetition'' - Information Society *''Miss Me Blind'' - Culture Club *''We Don't Need Another Hero'' - Tina Turner *''I Won't Hold You Back'' - Toto *''How Deep Is Your Love'' - Bee Gees *''Getting to Know Each Other'' - Gerard Kenny *''Hold the Line'' - Toto *''Heart to Heart'' - Kenny Loggins *''Arthur's Theme (Best That You Can Do)'' - Christopher Cross *''Night Fever'' - Bee Gees *''Sailing'' - Christopher Cross *''Radio Ga Ga'' - Queen *''Swept Away'' - Christopher Cross *''Legal Tender'' - B-52’s *''All Right'' - Christopher Cross *''All I Need Is a Miracle'' - Mike + The Mechanics *''Meet Me Halfway'' - Kenny Loggins *''The Model'' - Kraftwerk *''Birds Fly (Whisper to a Scream)'' - The Icicle Works *''Pure'' - Lightning Seeds *''Advice for the Young At Heart'' - Tears For Fears *''Save a Prayer'' - Duran Duran *''People are People'' - Depeche Mode *''Crazy'' - Icehouse *''Everyday Is Like Sunday'' - Morissey *''Secret'' - OMD *''Flaming Sword'' - The Care *''Pale Shelter'' - Tears for Fears *''Forever'' - Kenny Loggins *''Change'' - Tears for Fears *''Mickey'' - Toni Basil *''A Little Respect'' - Erasure *''Don't Dream it's Over'' - Crowded House *''Take It Easy'' - The Eagles *''Karma Chameleon'' - Culture Club *''Jukebox (Don't Put Another Time)'' - The Flirts *''It's My Life'' - Talk Talk *''Mad World'' - Tears for Fears *''Always Something There To Remind Me'' - Naked Eyes *''A Girl In Trouble'' - Romeo Void *''The Promise'' - When in Rome *''(I Just) Died in Your Arms Tonight'' - The Cutting Crew *''Nevermind'' - Colours *''Money for Nothing'' - Dire Straits *''Danger Zone'' - Kenny Loggins *''Postcards from Paradise'' - Flesh for lulu *''Summertime'' - The Sundays *''Strangelove'' - Depeche Mode *''We Close Our Eyes'' - Go West *''Drive'' - The Cars *''Master and Servant'' - Depeche Mode *''Wouldn’t It Be Good'' - Nik Kershaw *''Lies'' - Thompson Twins *''Kiss on My List'' - Hall & Oates *''The Great Commandment'' - Camouflage *''Tainted Love'' - Soft Cell *''Alex F'' - Harold Faltermeyer *''Our House'' - Madness *''Shattered Dreams'' - Johnny Hates Jazz *''Boys Do Fall In Love'' - Robin Gibb *''Video Killed The Radio Star'' - The Buggles *''Russian Radio'' - Red Flag *''You've Lost That Lovin' Feelin''' - Hall & Oates *''Sweet Dreams'' - Eurythmics *''Burning Flame'' - Vitamin Z *''The Motion of Love'' - Gene Loves Jezebel *''Out of Touch'' - Hall & Oates *''She's So Young'' - The Pursuit of Happiness *''Pump Up The Jam'' - Technotronic *''I Can't Go for That (No Can Do)'' - Hall & Oates *''Footlose'' - Kenny Loggins *''Private Eye'' - Hall & Oates *''Rosanna'' - Toto *''De Do Do Do, De Da Da Da'' - The Police *''We Got the Beat'' - The Go-Go's *''Against All Odds'' - Phil Collins *''Stay with Me'' - India *''Telefone (Long Distance Love Affair)'' - Sheena Easton *''Abandon Ship'' - April Showers *''Let Her Go'' - Strawberry Swichblade *''Book of Love'' - Book of Love *''Be Near Me'' - ABC *''Desire'' (12" Version) - Gene Loves Jezebe *''Shake It'' - Ian Matthews *''One More Night'' - Phil Collins *''I Want to Break Free'' - Queen *''Separate Lives'' - Phil Collins and Marilyn Martin *''Go Crazy'' - Fresh for Lulu *''Heaven Is A Place On Earth'' - Belinda Caslisle *''Bizzare Love Traingle'' - Frente *''You Can't Hurry Love'' - Phil Collins *''What's On Your Mind'' - Information Society *''Some People'' - Fra Lippo Lippi *''Walking Away'' - Information Society *''Somebody'' - Depeche Mode *''Love Moves In Strange Ways'' - Blue Zoo *''Don't Lose My Number'' - Phil Collins *''Missing You'' - John Waite *''With or Without You'' - U2 *''Another Day in Paradise'' - Phil Collins *''Vacation'' - The Go-Go's *''Holding Back the Years'' - Simply Red *''Head Over Heels'' - The Go-Go's *''Two Hearts'' - Phil Collins *''I'll Be Over You'' - Toto *''Head Over Heels'' - Tears for Tears *''Dancing with Myself'' - Billy Idol *''Manic Monday'' - The Bangles *''Saving All My Love for You'' - Whitney Houston *''Celebration'' - Kool and the Gang *''Where Do Broken Hearts Go'' - Whitney Houston *''Cherish'' - Kool and the Gang *''How Will I Know'' - Whitney Houston *''Get Down on It'' - Kool and the Gang *''Greatest Love of All'' - Whitney Houston *''Super Freak'' - Rick James *''All at Once'' - Whitney Houston *''Under Pressure'' - Queen and David Bowie *''I Wanna Dance with Somebody'' - Whitney Houston *''Crazy Little Thing Called Love'' - Queen *''Didn't We Almost Have It All'' - Whitney Houston *''Broken Wings'' - Mr. Monster *''Everybody Wants to Rule the World'' - Tears for Fears *''Blue Kiss'' - Jane WIedlin *''American Soviet'' - CCCP *''Don't You Want Me'' - The Human League *''Stay'' - Lisa Loeb *''Buttercup (Build Me Up)'' - The Foundation *''I Want to Know What Love Is'' - Foreign *''Take on Me'' - Aha *''Gimme Hope Jo'anna'' - Eddy Grant *''We Built This City'' - Starship *''Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now'' - Starship *''What's Love Got To Do With It'' - Tina Turner *''Sara'' - Starship *''State of the Nation'' - Industry *''That's What Friends Are For'' - Dionne and Friends *''Human'' - The Human League *''How Can I Fall'' - Breathe *You're My Heart, You're My Soul - Modern Talking *''Do You Believe in Love'' - Huey Lewis and the News *The Girl is Mine - Michael Jackson *''Luka'' - Suzanne Vega *''I Melt with You'' - Modern English *1-2-3 - Gloria Estefan and Miami Sound Machine *(I've Had) The Time of My Life - Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes *Body Rock - Maria Vidal *''Hurts So Good'' - John Cougar *King of Wishful Thinking - Go West *''Some Guys Have All The Luck'' - Rod Stewart *''Mony Mony'' - Billy Idol *''Hot Legs'' - Rod Stewart *Who's Holding Donna Now - DeBarge *Friends - Amii Stewart *Rhythm of the Night - DeBarge *You to Me Are Everything - The Real Thing *''New York, Rio, Tokyo'' - Trio Rio *Tell It To My Heart - Taylor Dayne *''Summer of '69'' - Bryan Adams *Can't Get By Without You - The Real Thing *''All I Need'' - Jack Wringer *''What About Love'' - Heart *Venus - Bananarama *''Alone'' - Heart *Get Outta My Dreams Get Into My Car - Billy Ocean *Cruel Summer - Bananarama *''Straight from the Heart'' - Bryan Adams *Calloway I Wanna Be Rich - Calloway *Mirda Rock - Reggie Griffin and Technofunk *Locomotion - Kylie Minogue *I Should Be So Lucky - Kylie Minogue *Flashdance (What A Feeling) - Giorgio Moroder *''I Wanna Rock'' - Twisted Sister *Girls Just Wanna Have Fun - Cyndi Lauper *''The Hurt'' - Kalapana *The Flame - Cheap Trick *''No More Lonely Nights'' - Paul McCartney *''Jessie's Girl'' - Rick Springfield *''Your Love'' - The Outfield *''All the Love in the World'' - The Outfield *Jump (for My Love) - The Pointer Sisters *''Hands to Heaven'' - Breathe *''(You Gotta) Fight for Your Right (To Party!)'' - Beastie Boys *Cheri Cheri Lady - Modern Talking *''Everytime You Go Away'' - Paul Young *I Need a Hero - Bonnie Tyler *Rain or Shine - 5 Star *Conga - Miami Sound Machine *Never Gonna Give You Up - Rick Astley *''How Are Are You'' - Miko Mission *Hold Me In Your Arms - Rick Astley *My Arms Keep Missing You - Rick Astley *Take Me To Your Heart - Rick Astley *Together Forever - Rick Astley *Stomp - Brothers Johnson *Funky Town - Lipps Inc. *Give It Up - KC & The Sunshine Band *Prove Your Love - Taylor Dayne *Dancing in the Sheets - Shalamar *Legal Tender - B-52’s *I'm In The Mood For Dancing - The Nolans *Mickey - Toni Basil *Love Come Down - Evelyn Champagne King *Can't Take My Eyes Off You - Boy Town *Gang Our House - Madness *Piano in the Dark - Brenda Russell *Take Me Up - Scotch *''Love Is a Battlefield'' - Pat Benatar *''Some Hearts are Diamonds'' - Chris Norman *''I Will Be Here'' - Steven Curtis Chapman *''Total Eclipse of the Heart'' - Bonnie Tyler *''Hold On to the Nights'' - Richard Marx *''If I Sing You a Love Song'' - Bonnie Tyler *''No Arms Can Ever Hold You'' - Chris Norman *''I'll Be There for You'' - Bon Jovi *''Never Say Goodbye'' - Bon Jovi *''You Give Love A Bad Name'' - Bon Jovi *''The Search is Over'' - Survivor *''Eye of the Tiger'' - Survivor *''American Heartbeat'' - Survivor *''Hotel California'' - The Eagles *''Love Will Keep Us Alive'' - The Eagles *''New Kid in Town'' - The Eagles *''To Be With You'' - Mr. Big *''Wild World'' - Mr. Big *''I Miss You Like Crazy'' - Natalie Cole *''I Do'' - Natalie Cole and Freddie Jackson *''Starting Over Again'' - Natalie Cole *''We Are the Champions'' - Queen *''Shake You Down'' - Gregory Abbott *''Rock Steady'' - The Whispers *''We Will Rock You'' - Queen *Bette Davis Eyes - Kim Carnes *Take A Look Inside My Heart - David Benoit *Let’s Wait Awhile - Janet Jackson *It Might Be You - Stephen Bishop *''Sweet Baby'' - George Duke and Stanley Clarke *''Forever Your Girl'' - Paula Abdul *''Biggest Part Of Me'' - Ambrosia *''I'll Be Your Shelter'' - Taylor Dayne *''Overjoyed'' - Stevie Wonder *''Someone'' - El Debarge *''I Still Believe'' - Brenda K Starr *''Starlight Express'' - El Debarge *''Just Once'' - James Ingram *''There's No Easy Way'' - James Ingram *''One Hundred Ways'' - James Ingram *''I Just Can't Let Go'' - Ambrosia *''Baby, Come to Me'' - Patti Austin and James Ingram *''Owner of A Lonely Heart'' - Yes *''Never Let Her Slip Away'' - Andrew Gold *''Hit Me With Your Best Shot'' - Pat Benatar *''Crush On You'' - The Jets *''You May Be Right'' - Billy Joel *''Message In A Bottle'' - The Police *''One Hello'' - Randy Crawford *''People Alone'' - Randy Crawford *''Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic'' - The Police *''Sweet Child O Mine'' - Guns N' Roses *''You Can Do Magic'' - America *''How Are Are You'' - Miko Mission *''Summer In The Streets'' - Menudo *''St. Elmo's Fire (Man in Motion)'' - John Parr Early 90's (1990-1992) *''Maybe'' - Neocolours *''Can This Be Love'' - Smokey Mountain *''Next in Line'' - AfterImage *''Natutulog Ba Ang Diyos?'' - Gary Valenciano *''Tuloy Pa Rin'' - Neocolours *''Promdi'' - Regine Velasquez *''Why Can't It Be?'' - Rannie Raymundo *''Basta't Kasama Kita'' - Dingdong Avanzado *''Nakapagtataka'' - Rachel Alejandro *''Lumayo Ka Ma Sa Akin'' - Rodel Naval *''Mga Kababayan'' - Francis Magalona *''Hold On'' - Side A *''Chances Are'' - Side A *''Look In Her Eyes'' - Gary Valenciano *''Kailan'' - Smokey Mountain *''Ipagpatawad Mo'' - Janno Gibbs *''Simple Lang'' - Ariel Rivera *''Minsan Lang Kita Iibigin'' - Ariel Rivera *''Binibini'' - Janno Gibbs *''Closer You and I'' - Gino Padilla *''Cool Summer Nights'' - Francis Magalona *''Pakita Mo'' - Archie D. *''Mahal Na Mahal'' - Archie D. *''Kasayaw'' - Archie D. *''Til My Heartaches End'' - Ella May Saison *''Shout For Joy'' - Gary Valenciano *''Tayo'y Mga Pinoy'' - Francis Magalona *''Could You Be Messiah?'' - Gary Valenciano *''Muli'' - Gary Valenciano and Regine Velasquez *''Gaya Ng Dati'' - Gary Valenciano *''Just A Smile Away'' - Jaime Garchitorena *''Hataw Na'' - Gary Valenciano *''Tuloy Pa Rin Ako'' - Side A *''Hanggang Kailan'' - Rannie Raymundo *''Sa Yahweh'' - Gary Valenciano Foreign (1990-1992) *''U Can't Touch This'' - MC Hammer *''That's What Love Is For'' - Amy Grant *''The Best Things in Life Are Free'' - Luther Vandross and Janet Jackson *''Rush, Rush'' - Paula Abdul *''I Wanna Sex You Up'' - Color Me Badd *''Hold On'' - Wilson Phillips *''I Adore Mi Amor'' - Color Me Badd *''All 4 Love'' - Color Me Badd *''Nothing Compares 2U'' - Sinéad O Connor *''I Never Knew Love Like This Before'' - Sonia *''Say A Little Prayer'' - Breathe *''(Love Moves in) Mysterious Ways'' - Julia Fordham *''Angelina'' - PSY *''Vision of Love'' - Mariah Carey *''2 Legit 2 Quit'' - MC Hammer *''I Love You Smile'' - Shanice *''Stitches and Burns'' - Fra Lippo Lippi *''Miracle'' - Whitney Houston *''Get Up! (Before the Night Is Over)'' - Technotronic *''I Will Always Love You'' - Whitney Houston *''Finally'' - CeCe Peniston *''When She Cries'' - Restless Heart *''We Got a Love Thang'' - CeCe Peniston *''Wiggle It'' - 2 In A Room *''Am I The Same Girl'' - Swing Out Sisters *''Friday I'm In Love'' - The Cure *''It Must Have Been Love'' - Roxette *''Step by Step'' - New Kids on the Block *''Inside That I Cried'' - CeCe Peniston *''Ice Ice Baby'' - Vanila Ice *''Happenin' All Over Again'' - Lonnie Gordon *''What Might Have Been'' - Lou Pardini *''Strike It Up'' - Black Box *''You'll Never Stop Me Loving You'' - Sonia *''Just Another Dream'' - Cathy Dennis *''Don't Talk Just Kiss'' - Right Said Fred *''Too Many Walls'' - Cathy Dennis *''I'm Too Sexy'' - Right Said Fred *''Touch Me (All Night Long)'' - Cathy Dennis *''Sweet Child O' Mine'' - Guns N' Roses *''More Than Words'' - Extreme *''Jam'' - Michael Jackson *''Love Takes Time'' - Mariah Carey *''Life Is a Highway'' - Tom Cochrane *''Emotion'' - Mariah Carey *''Love for a Lifetime'' - Firehouse *''When I Look Into Your Eyes'' - Firehouse *''Remember The Time'' - Michael Jackson *''Escapade'' - Janet Jackson *''Do Me!'' - Bell Biv DeVoe *''(Everything I Do) I Do It for You'' - Bryan Adams *''(I Need You Now) More Than Words Can Say'' - Alias *''Someday'' - Mariah Carey *''Black or White'' - Michael Jackson *''Everybody Everybody'' - Black Box *''Dangerous'' - Roxette *''Heaven Give Me Words'' - Propaganda *''Too Many Walls'' - Cathy Dennis *''Lovely Day'' - The S.O.U.L. S.Y.S.T.E.M. *''I Don't Have the Heart'' - James Ingram *''All I Want'' - Toad the Wet Sprocket *''That’s What Love Can Do'' - Boy Krazy *''Knockin' on Heaven's Door'' - Guns N' Roses *''Easy'' - Faith No More *''Get Up! (Before the Night Is Over)'' - Technotronic *''Something To Say'' - Harem Scarem *''Sometimes Love Just Ain't Enough'' - Patti Smith and Don Henley *''Forever Blue'' - Swing Out Sisters *''November Rain'' - Guns N' Roses *''This Time It's Forever'' - Errol Brown 'Saturday Slam' 90's (1993-1999) *''Ito Ang Gusto Ko'' - Francis Magalona *''Set You Free'' - Side A *'Di Na Ko Aasa Pa - Introvoys *''Ligaya'' - Eraserheads *''Toyang'' - Eraserheads *''Pare Ko'' - Eraserheads *''Forevermore'' - Side A *''Tell Me'' - Side A *''With A Smile'' - Eraserheads *''Kaleidoscope World'' - Francis Magalona *''Alapaap'' - Eraserheads *''Whole Lotta Lovin'' - Francis Magalona *''Kailanman'' - Introvoys *''Huwag Mo Nang Itanong'' - Eraserheads *''Your Love'' - Alamid *''Before I Let You Go'' - Freestyle *''Overdrive'' - Eraserheads *''Ako'y Sayo at Ika'y Akin Lamang'' - Iaxe *''Ang Huling El Bimbo'' - Eraserheads *''So Many Questions'' - Side A *''Ulan'' - Rivermaya *''Awit Ng Kabataan'' - Rivermaya *''214'' - Rivermaya *''Bring Me Down'' - Rivermaya *''Huwag Mo Nang Itanong'' - Eraserheads *''Kisapmata'' - Rivermaya *''Himala'' - Rivermaya *''Hinahanap-Hanap Kita'' - Rivermaya *''Paglisan'' - Color It Red *''Elesi'' - Rivermaya *''Laklak'' - Teeth *''Kung Ayaw Mo, Huwag Mo'' - Rivermaya *''Mangarap Ka'' - AfterImage *''Nerbyoso'' - Rivermaya *''Pangako'' - Kindred Garden *''Kahit Kailan'' - South Border *''Love of My Life'' - South Border *''So Slow'' - Freestyle *''Perfect'' - True Faith *''Sa Puso Ko'' - True Faith *''Alaala'' - True Faith *''Girl Be Mine'' - Francis Magalona *''Huwag Na Lang Kaya'' - True Faith *''I'll Never Go'' - Nexxus *''Yugyugan Na'' - P.O.T. *''Let The Pain Remain'' - Side A *''Prinsesa'' - Teeth *''Kasalanan Ko Ba'' - Neocolours *''Buloy'' - Parokya ni Edgar *''Tabing Ilog'' - Barbie's Cradle *''Pagsubok'' - Orient Pearl *''Harana'' - Parokya ni Edgar *''Picha Pie'' - Parokya ni Edgar *''Halaga'' - Parokya ni Edgar Foreign (1993-1999) *''New Age Girl'' - Deadeye Dick (rock) *Invisible Man - 98 Degrees *Now and Forever - Richard Marx *Bump n' Grind - R. Kelly *Because of You - 98 Degrees *I Believe I Can Fly - R. Kelly *At the Beginning - Donna Lewis and Richard Marx *True to Your Heart - 98 Degrees featuring Stevie Wonder *''Livin La Vida Loca'' - Ricky Martin *''Better Than You'' - Lisa Keith *''I'm In Love'' - Lisa Keith *''I Want You'' - Savage Garden *''Again'' - Janet Jackson *''Truly Madly Deeply'' - Savage Garden *You Make Me Wanna... - Usher *Nice & Slow - Usher *When You Say Nothing at All - Ronan Keating *My Way - Usher *''You Are Not Alone'' - Michael Jackson *''Together Again'' - Janet Jackson *''Moving On Up'' - M People *''My Heart Will Go On'' - Celine Dion *''Runaway'' - Janet Jackson *''The Animal Song'' - Savage Garden *I Love You Always Forever - Donna Lewis *''That's the Way It Is'' - Celine Dion *Love Me for a Reason - Boyzone *Words - Boyzone *I Swear - All-4-One *Isn't It a Wonder - Boyzone *Picture of You - Boyzone *Baby Can I Hold You Tonight - Boyzone *No Matter Wat - Boyzone *Every Day I Love You - Boyzone *''I Knew I Loved You'' - Savage Garden *''Video Killed the Radio Star'' - The Presidents of the United States of America (rock) *''Genie in a Bottle'' - Christina Aguilera *The Hardest Thing - 98 Degrees *Baby Now That I've Found You - Alison Krauss & Union Station *I Do (Cherish You) - 98 Degrees *''I Want You Back'' - N Sync (boy band) *Say My Name - Destiny's Child *''Tearin' Up My Heart'' - N Sync (boy band) *''Sailing'' - N Sync (boy band) *''Thinking of You (I Drive Myself Crazy)'' - N Sync (boy band) *''God Must Have Spent a Little More Time on You'' - N Sync (boy band) I'll Be There for You - The Moffatts (boy band) We've Got It Goin' On - Backstreet Boys No, No, No - Destiny's Child I'll Never Break Your Heart - Backstreet Boys Dreamlover - Mariah Carey Get Down - Backstreet Boys I Can Love You Like That - All-4-One Quit Playing Games (with My Heart) - Backstreet Boys Bug a Boo - Destiny's Child Anywhere for You - Backstreet Boys Hero - Mariah Carey Everybody (Backstreet's Back) - Backstreet Boys Without You - Mariah Carey As Long as You Love Me - Backstreet Boys Fantasy - Mariah Carey All I Have to Give - Backstreet Boys Queen of the Night - Whitney Houston I Want It That Way - Backstreet Boys One Sweet Day - Boyz II Men featuring Mariah Carey Larger Than Life - Backstreet Boys Always Be My Baby - Mariah Carey Show Me the Meaning of Being Lonely - Backstreet Boys Love Sensation - 911 Honey - Mariah Carey I Have Nothing - Whitney Houston When You Believe - Whitney Houston and Mariah Carey My All - Mariah Carey Right Here Waiting - Monica featuring 112 Butterfly - Mariah Carey Go the Distance - Michael Bolton Run to You - Whitney Houston One Week - Barenaked Ladies (rock) *****''Come and Get Your Love'' - Real McCoy *****I Still Believe - Mariah Carey *****Angel of Mine - Monica *****Space Jam - Quad City DJ's *****Heartbreaker - Mariah Carey featuring Jay-Z *****''No One Else Comes Close'' - Joe *****''Another Night'' - Real McCoy *****Do You Want My Love - Coco Lee *****''Slam Dunk (Da Funk)'' - Five (boy band) *****''Candy'' - Mandy Moore *****''It's All Been Done'' - Barenaked Ladies (rock) *****For You I Will - Monica *****''Sitting Down Here'' - Lene Marlin Sunny Came Home - Shawn Colvin (pop rock) All Star - Smash Mouth (rock) As Long as I Can Dream - Exposé The Boy Is Mine - Brandy and Monica I Wanna Know - Joe Before I Fall in Love - Coco Lee Iris - Goo Goo Dolls (rock) All 'Bout the Money - Meja You Get What You Give - New Radicals (rock) Remember Me This Way - Jordan Hill For You - Kenny Lattimore Rock with You - Quincy Jones featuring Brandy and Heavy D Have You Ever? - Brandy Thong Song - Sisqó I'm Every Woman - Whitney Houston Brick - Ben Holds Five (rock) What a Girl Wants - Christina Aguilera *****''Never Let You Go'' - Third Eye Blind (rock) Early 2000's (2000-2005) *****''Because Of You'' - Keith Martin *****''This Guy's In Love With You Pare'' - Parokya ni Edgar *****''Stay'' - Cueshé *****''Balisong'' - Rivermaya *****''Burnout'' - Sugarfree *****''Sorry'' - Cueshé *****''Telepono'' - Sugarfree *****''Can't Let You Go'' - Cueshé *****''Mariposa'' - Sugarfree *****''Ulan'' - Cueshé *****''Mr. Suave'' - Parokya ni Edgar *****''Wherever You Are'' - South Border *****''Hanggang Ngayon'' - Kyla *****''The Show'' - South Border *****''Human Nature'' - Kyla *****''Rainbow'' - South Border *****''Liwanag sa Dilim'' - Rivermaya *****''Sinta'' - Sugarfree *****''Hari ng Sablay'' - Sugarfree *****''Torete'' - Moonstar88 *****''Na Naman'' - Color It Red *****''Prom'' - Sugarfree *****''One Look'' - Kjwan *****''Broken Sonnet'' - Hale *****''High'' - The Speaks *****''The Day You Said Goodnight'' - Hale *****''Life's a Joke'' - The Speaks *****''Kahit Pa'' - Hale *****''Kwarto'' - Sugarfree *****''How Can I Forget You'' - Nexxus *****''Gemini'' - Sponge Cola *****''Misty Glass Window'' - Paolo Santos *****''Hanggang Kailan'' - Orange and Lemons *****''Moonlight Over Paris'' - Paolo Santos *****''Nobela'' - Join The Club *****''Close'' - Paolo Santos *****''Tulog Na'' - Sugarfree *****''KLSP'' - Sponge Cola *****''Makita Kang Muli'' - Sugarfree *****''Jealous'' - Nina *****''Sige'' - 6cyclemind *****''Trip'' - 6cyclemind *****''I Don't Want to Be Your Friend'' - Nina *****''Noypi'' - Bamboo *****''Binibini'' - Brownman Revival *****''Mata'' - Mojofly *****''Maling Akala'' - Brownman Revival *****''Much Have Been Said'' - Bamboo *****''You'll Be Safe Here'' - Rivermaya *****''I'' - 6cyclemind *****''Mang Jose'' - Parokya ni Edgar *****''Alipin'' - Shamrock *****''Sandalan'' - 6cyclemind *****''Wag na Wag Mong Sasabihin'' - Kitche Nadal *****''Akin Ka Na lang'' - Itchyworms *****''Cool Off'' - Session Road *****''Umaaraw Umuulan'' - Rivermaya *****''Jeepney'' - Sponge Cola *****''Suntok sa Buwan'' - Session Road *****''Papa Cologne'' - Parokya ni Edgar *****''Guitara'' - Parokya ni Edgar *****''The Ordertaker'' - Parokya ni Edgar Foreign (2000-2005) *****''She Bangs'' - Ricky Martin *****Jumpin', Jumpin' - Destiny's Child *****Independent Women Part I - Destiny's Child *****Brown Eyes - Destiny's Child *****Survivor - Destiny's Child *****''My Everything'' - 98 Degrees *****Wherever You Go - Coco Lee *****''Bye Bye Bye'' - N Sync (boy band) *****Emotion - Destiny's Child *****''The Next Episode'' - Dr. Dre featuring Snoop Dogg, Kurupt and Nate Dogg *****''It's Gonna Be Me'' - N Sync (boy band) *****''I Need You'' - LeAnn Rimes *****''Give Me Just One Night (Una Noche)'' - 98 Degrees *****''Work It'' - Missy Elliott *****''This I Promise You'' - N Sync (boy band) *****''Get the Party Started'' - Pink *****''Nobody Wants to Be Lonely'' - Ricky Martin with Christina Aguilera *****''I Turn to You'' - Christina Aguilera *****''Elevation'' - U2 (rock) *****''Come On Over Baby (All I Want Is You)'' - Christina Aguilera *****''I Believe in You'' - N Sync and Joe *****''Can't Get You Out Of My Head'' - Kylie Minogue *****''Extraordinary'' - Liza Phiar (rock) *****''Reflection'' - Christina Aguilera *****''Falling'' - N Sync (boy band) *****''Can't Fight The Moonlight'' - LeAnn Rimes *****''Thank God I Found You'' - Mariah Carey featuring Joe and 98 Degrees *****''Pop'' - N Sync (boy band) *****''Through the Rain'' - Mariah Carey *****''Gone'' - N Sync (boy band) *****''We Belong Together'' - Mariah Carey *****''Without You'' - Charlie Wilson *****''Shake It Off'' - Mariah Carey *****''Girlfriend'' - N Sync (boy band) *****''The Way You Move'' - OutKast *****''On a Night Like This'' - Kylie Minogue *****''Pop Ya Collar'' - Usher *****''Stacy's Mom'' - Fountains of Wayne (rock) *****''U Remind Me'' - Usher *****''Car Wash'' - Christina Aguilera featuring Missy Elliott *****U Got It Bad - Usher *****''I'm Alive'' - Celine Dion *****Crazy in Love - Beyonce featuring Jay-Z *****U Don't Have to Call - Usher *****You Don't Know My Name - Alicia Keys *****We've Got Tonight - Ronan Keating and Lulu *****Karma - Alicia Keys *****Ordinary People - John Legend *****If I Ain't Got You - Alicia Keys The One - Backstreet Boys This Love - Maroon 5 It's True - Backstreet Boys On a High - Duncan Sheik (rock) Shape of My Heart - Backstreet Boys A Moment Like This - Kelly Clarkson The Call - Backstreet Boys Breakaway - Kelly Clarkson Drowning - Backstreet Boys Because of You - Kelly Clarkson Incomplete - Backstreet Boys Since U Been Gone - Kelly Clarkson Naughty Girl - Beyonce Sunday Morning - Maroon 5 Like I Love You - Justin Timberlake She Will Be Loved - Maroon 5 Try It on My Own - Whitney Houston Señorita - Justin Timberlake Soldier - Destiny's Child featuring T.I. and Lil Wayne Lose My Breath - Destiny's Child Yeah! - Usher featuring Lil Jon and Ludacris The Voice Within - Christina Aguilera *****Burn - Usher *****Ignition (Remix) - R. Kelly *****Stand Up for Love - Destiny's Child *****Confessions Part II - Usher *****''Beautiful'' - Christina Aguilera *****My Boo - Usher and Alicia Keys *****''A New Day Has Come'' - Celine Dion *****Caught Up - Usher